Ushio Kazama
Ushio Kazama is a main character in the yuri series Sasameki Koto. Sumika Murasame's best friend and classmate who is a very naive girl, she is known for making tako-sausages in her lunch box. Yuri Feats *She is madly in love with cute girls, and she often gets crushes but they are all one-sided, and she have always felt that way, she have never liked anyone but girls. *In her previous years, she tried but didn't get accepted to transfer to an all-girls school, because at the interview,they asked her why she applied, she said because she likes cute girls. *She wonders why can't girls love one another. *She considers Sumika to be a very precious friend and often says that she is "cool", "not cute" and "not her type". *She thinks that Sumika was incredible when she protected her from the bullies, and she praised her noble features and her tall length. she expects that Sumika would have been idolized at an all-girls school, and all the girls would be calling her "onee-sama". *After viewing Tomoe and Miyako kissing in the classroom, the silhouette of the two lovers glimmering in the golden glow, their forms slowly coalesce into one, brilliantly illuminating the spring of their youth, becoming a monument to last the ages, it sparkled her desire to kiss a breathtakingly beautiful girl together with whom she'll weave an enchanting ballad of love. *To prepare when the time comes for her first kiss with a girl, she was willing to practice with other girls. She expected that it'll be wonderful if she could do it with Akemi, her favorite model. *Her wish is to find a cute girlfriend, the girl whom she's destined to be with. *The popular girls in her school all get her attention, and she wants to have a tea party with all of them. *If she made a girls' club, then only that girls interested in that sort of thing would join, and among them there'd surely be someone who'd like her, for that reason she made her mind to make it with Tomoe. *At first when she started to love a librarian senpai girl called Chizuka, she just thought that her handwriting was neat and pretty. then, she realized just how beautiful her hands and fingers were. Then, she realized her face, her mannerisms, and her voice are all very feminine. She thinks that she's so cute and beautiful, it's practically a crime. And just being near her makes her feels warm. She also know about her hobbies like reading and making sweets. *Ever since junior high, she talks about her crush with the girls deluding herself, while getting even more excited, in the end, she still faces rejection by them. Her wish is if only the person she likes would reciprocate her feelings. *Forever, she wants to be with Sumika. *The reader model for a fashion magazine had interested her, as she thinks that she's really cute and wanted to be friends with her, she even intended to get her number from the editorial department, her address and postal card. *During class, she views a fashion magazine with the model she loves with excitement and sighs, also in the train. *Elementary school girls gets her attention as well. *The reason why she favors cute girls is that they're cute, small, and they look good in fluffy, frilly clothes, it makes her happy just looking at them. Her favorite type of girls are dojikko (clumsy) girls. *With Sumika by her side, the dark streets doesn't seem so scary. *In the way to the convenience store, she clung to Sumika's arm when they were walking to it. *If she were to join a club, it'd have to be with Sumika. *The food made by Sumika is what she favors to eat. *When Sumika cut her finger while cutting the cabbage violently for Ushio's sake, she put Sumika's finger in her mouth. *In the end, she still can't let Chizuka go, even if she avoids her Chizuka isn't simply going to disappear, she liked her so much, she even tried to convince her to understand that it's because she really liked her and it was hard for thinking that Chizuka hated her. *Sometimes, she spends the night at Sumika's place, even watching each other since she have always wanted to try it once, and sleeping close to each other. *She said "I love you" (Daisuki) to Sumika in bed time. *She is completely unaware of Sumika's feelings and her inner reaction to these words. She herself develops feelings for Sumika, but is afraid to act on them based on a bad experience with one of her old friends. She later learns from Tomoe that Sumika is in love with her too, and slowly starts to give Sumika hints. *Being without Sumika is boring to her, and when it was such a nice day, she just wanted to hang out with her. *After sawing Sumika had fell accidentally on Azusa, she immediately ran away with tears in her eyes. *Because she wanted to see Sumika, she entered the yuri event she was in to whisper in her ear that she came here because she wanted to see her. Then, when her friends asked her about the words she said to Sumika she said "It's a secret". *Because Sumika have been spending all her time with Azusa recently, she thinks that it's been awhile since she spent some time with Sumika together, and it made her really happy. *On the edging of the pool, she lets Sumika sleep on her thighs while touching her head. *Even though knowing that Chizuka was in love with another person, she still thinks that she's cute for she misheard "thank you for your business" as "my darling" at a sushi restaurant. *German girls are really pretty in her view for their hair is so fluffy. *Through the power of her love, she successes in calling Sumika despite the phone was breakdown due to it falling in water. *At first sight she came to adore the German transfer student Charlotte Munchausen, she described her with a sparkling eyes as an angel that fluttered down to Earth and a lovely doll, she likes her silky soft blond hair, and sparkly clear blue eyes. *Dressing Charlotte in her own-made outfits is on of her hobbies. She succeeded in convincing her into wearing a main outfit for a karate combat as a new Japanese tradition, but after Charlotte found out two days later she threw her outfit away. *Whenever Charlotte is always by Sumika's side, she is showing to be strangely angry. *Sumika's sneeze is rather cute to her. *Being drown to girls, following them after finding them only to get lost in the end is what she did in her middle school. *Squealing over dating a cute model-worthy girl is what she boldly expresses. *Right before Sumika did finish her words in front of her house door, she opened the door to fall in her embrace, which made Sumika collapse, than give her a kiss on her cheek, saying that she's the most important to her than anyone. After that, she pretended that she clung to her because she was dizzy and feverish. *The only one she doesn't want to hear it saying that their kiss was disgusting is Sumika, this thought is driving her to cry madly. *Discovering and squealing over middle school girls was her habit when she was a middle schooler. In the city library, where she finds out that her princess has a man. And in winter, a middle-school student with such big , round eyes, which she compared her as a light novel illustration come to life, she was so excited to see her again.The collection of photos of all the cute uniforms including Ugetsu girls' academy (where big-eyed girl was) is making her thrilled. *She is always easily excited by girls, though she doesn't really understand it herself. *To be a refined onee-sama to the underclassmen girls she wouldn't be excited to see a cute girl. *Her distant gaze to Sumika, her pensive sigh, she was thought to be in love by Chizuka. *She'll do anything to be with Sumika, for example even attempting to join the karate club. *She thinks that what she did by squealing over girls is a horrible thing she did for Sumika, even though Sumika has always been with, and always been by her side, when she was suffering, when she was sad, she doesn't want Sumika to hate her for liking cute girls, and she doesn't want to be separated from her that she cried in the train accompanied by Tomoe. *If Sumika couldn't stay by her side for being busy with the karate club, she feels irritated. *Wonders about what she would or could say if Sumika asked her is kept running in her mind, so she when she sees her she's going to tell her "I like you" "I love you", she is going to embrace her and stroke her hair, she's going to snuggle up to her and kiss her, even if it means she's going to lose everything, she hoped that she won't lie anymore. *When Sumika calls her name she senses it because she wants to see her. *Since the day she met Sumika, Sunika has always been by her side, supporting her, watching over her, that's why she could be herself, because Sumika was there for her, her beloved Sumika whom she can never thank her enough for everything she've done for her. *She finds it strange that was just how Tomoe said Sumika feels, she doesn't even know where to start "standing on her own without Sumika", and yet knowing that out there, that somewhere out there, there's someone who loves her just as she is (Sumika), and knowing that, it's as if the whole world has changed, that the girl she loves is out there, beneath that very sky. *Finally, she've found something that's even more wonderful than cute, Sumika. *To give Sumika a hint to make her notice that she's in love with her, she gave her a kiss after putting a mask on Sumika's face. Then, she print a kiss on it in her room. *For being bullied in the past she's almost glad, for it must have been fate that she got to meet Sumika there. *On that cool summer night, Ushio's words and tender touch and endlessly deep eyes conveyed to Sumika. *In the school corridor after Sumika hugged her in the presence of all the other classmates sympathetically, she confessed her love to her saying that back there Sumika was so brave, then she pronounced the words "I love you". *After doing the folk dance with Sumika, they were voted as the top best couple. *She kissed Sumika at the last chapter in the classroom, so as long as it's with Sumika, any reason is good enough. *In the end she realized that Sumika is the cutest girl there is, and she really loves her. *One day, surely she will get officially married to Sumika. Gallery EP38239_235527.jpg EP38239_216049.jpg EP38239_493326.jpg 38240_472013.jpg 38240_665582.jpg 38240_977351.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.11 21.22.10.gif Videotogif 2017.12.11 21.20.55.gif EP38241_238488.jpg EP38241_251084.jpg 38242_735902.jpg Anime_38243_892934.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.13 23.52.55.gif EP38244_897980.jpg EP38244_1144810.jpg Anime_38249_912620.jpg F024.jpg B024.jpg F007-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Sasameki Koto Category:Awaburo